DWET-TV
DZTM-TV 5 1960–1965 On March 1, 1960, DWET-TV 5 was launched. as DZTM-TV 5 1965–1972 This logo is similar to Las Estrellas's 1960s-1970s logo. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 23, 1972 when President Ferdinand E. Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result with rivals ABS-CBN, RBS, and MBC's radio and television broadcasts also shut down by martial law that day. DWET-TV 5 1992–1995 months after the 1986 Revolution, along with ABC-5, that did not yet resume until commencing test broadcasts in 1991 and relaunching the following year with different calls, DWET-TV; and a different corporate name, Associated Broadcasting Company, instead of keeping the original Corporation and its original calls, DZTM-TV during the pre-martial law years; as a result of the new management under Edward Tan that took over upon the revival of Channel 5. 1995–1999 1995–1996 In January 1995, the numerical 5 logo was dropped on the logo, but retaining the ABC text and the cyclone icon. while the network was launched as the new slogan "ABC in the Big League". 1996–1999 ABC 5 Print Logo (1995-1999).png|Print version On March 31, 1996, ABC launched its new slogan "Reaching Out To You". The boxed rounded edges square frame was added on the logo. 2000–2001 In January 1, 2000, ABC launched its new logo at the turn of the millennium with the cyclone icon being placed on top of the letter "A'". 2001–2004 ABC 5 Print Logo (2001-2004).png|2001-2004 Print version ABC 5 Print Logo (March-April 2004).png|2004 Print version In 2001, it returned its old slogan "'Come Home to ABC". The logo added the "Come Home to" text on the logo and the boxed rounded edges square frame was dropped on the cyclone icon. The same logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan "Iba Tayo!" and the "Come Home to" text was dropped on the logo. 2004–2008 ABC 5 Print Logo (2004-2008).png|Print version The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. TV5 2008–2010 TV5 Print Logo (2008-2010).png|Print version On August 9, 2008, ABC was rebranded as TV5. The logo changed after its rebranding having the new name of the network inside a shaking television. However, the corporate name of the network remained as Associated Broadcasting Company or ABC Development Corporation until 2015. 2010–2018 2010–2013 TV5 Print Logo (2010-2018).png|Print version On April 4, 2010, TV5 rebranded as the Kapatid Network. The network launched its new logo: a red circle with a glow in the top left corner, and the word TV in the top right above the large-sized numeral 5'''. 2013–2018 TV5 Print Logo (2015-2018).png|Print version The logo adopted a 3D version in 2013 and applied it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appeares. On January 23, 2015, the network changed its corporate name again to '''TV5 Network, Inc. The 5 Network 2018–2019 TV5 Print Logo 2018.svg|Print version TV5 was rebranded to The 5 Network on February 17, 2018, making its logo flat and dropping the word TV. 2019–present TV5 Logo (2019) Print Version.svg|Print version On January 13, 2019, coinciding with the rebrand of Aksyon TV to 5 Plus, the logo was slightly tweaked, now inverted with a red outline.